Papier maché
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Toutes les histoires ne sont que des mots couchés sur le papier. Des mots qui paraissent sans vie, mais qui, pourtant, peuvent être plus vivants que n'importe qui. Ils sont les sentiments, les émotions. Label SPPS / Recueil de défis du forum Fairies Fans / Simon pensait que le temps n'était qu'un traître. Aries pensait que le temps devait se vivre. Et Simon changea alors d'avis.
1. Les larmes des anges - Yukino & Sorano

**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoici donc avec un texte sur Sorano (Angel) et Yukino pour un le défi n°10 fics en musique du forum Fairies Fans. Cela faisait 3000 ans que je devais réaliser ce défi, eh bien maintenant c'est fait ! Ah, et je vous conseille très très très fortement (enfin je vous oblige quoi...) à écouter la musique dont je mettrai le titre plus bas, puisque, comme le stipule le titre du défi (fics en musique) le texte est principalement inspiré de celle-ci (pour l'ambiance...). J'espère que cet OS vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Musique**

**Tears of an Angel - Ryandan**

* * *

**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent. Les phrases en italique sont les paroles traduites de la chanson.**

* * *

**Les larmes des anges**

_« Les gouttes de pluie sont les larmes des anges. » - H_

* * *

Il pleuvait. Les gouttes tombaient une à une sur le monde, modifiant radicalement le paysage. Les arbres avaient leurs feuilles toutes lourdes d'eau et s'affaissaient presque sous le poids de l'averse la terre se transformait en boue compacte et collante les animaux se réfugiaient dans leur tanière et se blottiraient bientôt les uns contre les autres afin de se tenir chaud le monde changeait. Assise dans l'herbe mouillée, une petite fille levait la tête vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, laissant les gouttes tomber sur ses paupières frémissantes, son front plissé et ses cheveux couleur argent. Elle lâcha un soupir fatigué, épuisé, avant de battre des cils pour chasser l'eau qui s'était incrustée dans ses deux orbes onyx. Elle n'aimait pas la pluie. Pour elle, c'était des larmes que le ciel laissait tomber lorsqu'il était triste. C'étaient les larmes des anges. Et elle ne voulait pas voir un ange pleurer. Un ange était joyeux, un sourire délicat étirant toujours ses lèvres et flottait librement à travers les cieux.

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se relever, des cris retentirent près de son village. Elle regarda autour d'elle, affolée, avant de voir des hommes accompagnés d'animaux à l'allure effrayante et monstrueuse dévaler la pente menant aux premières chaumières, armes tranchantes à la main. La fillette se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Non.

Non…

Non !

Sa petite sœur, elle devait la protéger ! À tout prix ! Elle glissait sur l'herbe trempée, se rattrapant grâce à ses mains. Peu lui importait de se blesser. Elle pénétra dans le village, dont déjà quelques maisonnées étaient en feu, les flammes léchant les poutres en bois, les toits de chaume et tous les objets, tous les souvenirs des personnes habitant là. Des cendres s'envolaient vers le ciel, vestiges perdus d'une, de deux, de trois vies. Elle se fraya un passage parmi les gens paniqués et atteignit enfin sa maison. Elle se figea en apercevant, sur le perron, ses deux parents, la gorge tranchée. Le sang s'écoulait et se mêlait à la pluie et à la boue, teintant le sol d'une couleur brun clair nauséeuse. L'un des hommes qu'elle avait aperçu tout à l'heure tenait fermement sa petite sœur par le bras et tentait de l'emmener avec lui, aboyant des insultes à son encontre.

Furieuse, elle ramassa un couteau qui traînait par terre, sans doute abandonné par une personne ayant essayé de se défendre sans pouvoir rien faire, et s'approcha lentement de l'homme. Arrivée juste derrière lui, et sans aucune hésitation, elle lui planta la lame dans le dos, en plein centre, sous le regard écarquillé de sa sœur. Elle observa d'un regard vide et froid l'homme hoqueter, cherchant désespérément de l'air, puis s'effondrer, une flaque écarlate se dessinant sous lui. Sans dire un mot, elle attrapa la main de la petite fille, qui reniflait bruyamment à côté d'elle, et la mena à l'arrière de la maison. Là, elle fit rouler un tonneau jusque derrière un buisson, l'ouvrit et désigna l'intérieur à sa petite sœur.

- Entre là-dedans, Yukino, et surtout aucun bruit. Ne parle pas, respire le plus doucement que tu peux et, surtout, surtout, ne bouge pas. Compris ?

La fillette hocha lentement la tête, avant de tourner brusquement son regard vers sa grande sœur.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix fluette. Tu vas faire quoi, Sorano ?

Sorano lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de l'obliger à s'asseoir au bord du tonneau, puis de l'aider à se glisser à l'intérieur. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Peut-être se battre. Peut-être mourir. Elle ne savait pas. Mais, ce dont elle était sûre, en revanche, c'était qu'elle allait protéger sa sœur, elle en avait fait la promesse.

« - Sorano, tu dois me promettre de toujours veiller sur Yukino. Toujours. D'accord ? »

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Puis une deuxième, une troisième, et ainsi de suite. Son visage était à présent ravagé par les larmes en même temps d'être trempé par la pluie qui continuait de tomber.

- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Mais je reviens bientôt, ne t'en fais pas_. Je ne te laisserai pas t'envoler._ Je ne te laisserai pas être séparée de moi.

Alors qu'elle se relevait pour aller chercher le couvercle du tonneau, une petite main attrapa son poignet.

- _Ce n'est pas vrai_, dis, _que je te perde_. Je ne te perdais jamais, n'est-ce pas grande sœur ?

Sorano sentit son cœur se déchirer. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre avec certitude. Pourtant, elle sourit à nouveau et, tout en refermant le tonneau, murmura :

- Moi-même je ne suis pas sûre de la réponse.

Elle retourna devant la maison. Tout autour d'elle n'était plus que cendres, souvenirs envolés, passé consumé. Le tout était devenu un rien. Elle se laissa faire lorsque deux hommes la prirent par les bras pour la mener vers un groupe d'enfants tremblants et en pleurs. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les anges pleuraient toujours, déversant leur tristesse en elle.

- _Peux-tu entendre le ciel pleurer_, Yukino ? _Couvres mes yeux. Couvres mes oreilles_. Je ne veux plus voir ces gouttes tomber. Je ne veux entendre leurs clapotis infernaux.

Elle ne voulait plus que les larmes des anges se déversent sur la Terre pour la recouvrir de douleur.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bisous ! **


	2. Promesse - Sherry & Hadès

**Coucou ! Le texte d'aujourd'hui est un texte sur le défi n°8 "Tableau" avec comme personnages imposés Hadès et Sherry. Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas très simple de les mettre en relation tout les deux, mais j'y suis quand même parvenu. En espérant que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Musique **

**Final Fantasy XIII Piano Collections - The Promise**

* * *

**Promesse**

_« Quand on peut accomplir sa promesse sans manquer à la justice, il faut tenir sa parole. » - __Confusius_

* * *

Sherry jouait tranquillement dans le jardin avec toutes ses poupées. Elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille d'à peine sept ans, mais elle savait déjà un minimum maîtriser ses pouvoirs. L'une des poupées, celle faite de feuilles, tomba soudain, inanimée. Puis, les unes après les autres, elles s'écroulèrent toutes. Les fleurs de l'une d'elles s'envolèrent au vent. Un homme se tenait devant Sherry. La fillette leva les yeux vers lui, plus curieuse qu'effrayée. Il lui semblait familier, comme si elle avait déjà vu son visage quelque part. L'homme posa une main sur sa petite tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux roses en souriant.

- Dis-moi, petite, est-ce que ta grand-mère est là ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant elle.

Sherry se contenta de hocher la tête en désignant la maison derrière elle. Elle vivait avec sa grand-mère, Ilionae, depuis sa naissance. Elle ne savait pas où étaient ses parents. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est ce qu'Ilionae lui avait dit : ils étaient partis vers un endroit merveilleux, pleins de fleurs et de lumière. Et Sherry la croyait. L'homme se releva et tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée devant laquelle se tenait Ilionae, une main sur la bouche. Il regarda à nouveau Sherry et fit apparaître une fleur d'ombre qu'il lui offrit en la remerciant. La fillette contempla la fleur longtemps, si longtemps que l'homme avait déjà disparu avec sa grand-mère à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle se leva doucement, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre du salon d'où elle devinait la voix de cette dernière. Sherry était naturellement curieuse et voulait savoir qui donc était cet homme.

- … peux-tu oser revenir ici, Purehito ?! Depuis toutes ces années ! Je te croyais mort !

L'homme du nom de Purehito resta assis sur le fauteuil dans lequel il se tenait tandis qu'Ilionae faisait les cent pas avec rage. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se contenta de jouer avec un fil sombre et souple qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

- Tu vas me répondre enfin ?! Que faisais-tu durant tout ce temps ?! continua la vieille dame en se stoppant devant Purehito, les mains sur les hanches.

- Je suis désolée, Ili, mais je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit-il en gardant le regard baissé. Tu dois juste savoir que je ne pourrais plus jamais te revoir à partir de maintenant, pardonne-moi…

- Et pourquoi donc ?! Qu'as-tu fais, bon sang, qu'as-tu fait pour en arriver là ?

Ilionae éclata en sanglots. Purehito tiqua un instant, mais ne réagit plus ensuite. Cependant, de l'extérieur, Sherry voyait bien que ses lèvres tremblaient. Il se leva ensuite et dit :

- Je te demande de me pardonner, Ili, même si je sais que tu ne le feras jamais. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je dois partir à présent.

Sherry se détourna de la fenêtre et repartie vers ses poupées réduites en mille morceaux avant la fin de la conversation. Elle en avait assez entendu. Elle reforma ses poupées et recommença à jouer avec jusqu'à ce que sa grand-mère et l'homme ressortent de la maison. Il passa à côté d'elle et se stoppa pour lui sourire.

- Petite, je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose, lui dit-il. Tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ?

Sherry hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Bien, fit-il. Promets-moi d'aimer les autres, de les aimer plus que toi-même. D'accord ?

- D'accord ! Je le promets ! s'écria la fillette avec ravissement.

Purehito sortit du jardin et lui fit signe de la main. Sherry lui répondit à grands mouvements de bras. Il disparut ensuite et Ilionae se tint debout à côté de sa petite-fille.

- Il est gentil le monsieur, affirma cette dernière en tâtant la fleur d'ombre dans sa poche.

- Oui, soupira Ilionae, tu as raison. Bien, et si on te fabriquait de nouvelles poupées, ma chérie ?

* * *

**Laissez-moi une petite reviews pour me dire si cela vous a plus ou, au contraire, pas du tout et pourquoi. Bisous !**


	3. Naissance - Alzack & Bisca & Asuka

**Coucou les amis ! Et voici à nouveau un défi "Fics en musique". Cette fois-ci, il est centré sur Alzack et Bisca et l'accouchement de cette dernière, parce qu'on n'en a qu'entendu parler. Alors j'ai décidé de l'écrire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas non plus écrit un truc avec du sang partout, c'est qu'un accouchement, hein, pas un combat entre aliens et humains xD**

**Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est sensiblement plus long que les autres. Bonne lecture !**

**PS : Comme d'habitude, je vous conseille d'écouter la musique en même temps, surtout avec les "Fics en musique". C'est un peu le but...**

**Musique**

**Greg Laswell - This Woman's Work**

* * *

**Naissance**

_« Le plus beau moment de notre vie, c'est lorsque notre mère nous la offre » - H_

* * *

Les téléphones sonnaient, les voix s'élevaient à travers les murs, les _bip bip_ résonnaient partout. Mais Alzack n'entendait rien. Rien de plus que son propre cœur et la voix de Bisca qui le rassurait en lui murmurant que tout irait bien avec son sourire si doux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Son enfant allait bientôt naître. Il se posait un millier de questions. Ce serait une fille ou un garçon ? Comment serait-il ? L'aimerait-il ? Tant d'interrogations qui mitraillaient son esprit chamboulé. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il allait être papa.

Il serra un peu plus la main de sa femme qu'il n'avait pas lâchée depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre pour aller en salle d'accouchement. Bisca lâcha un léger rire face au désarroi de son mari. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour rester aussi calme après tout, c'était elle qui allait mettre au monde leur enfant, pas lui. Une nouvelle contraction lui serra le ventre, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Alzack commença à paniquer et lui lança un regard de détresse. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. S'il était déjà comme ça pour une simple contraction qu'est-ce que ce serait lorsque leur enfant naîtrait ?

Quelques minutes et un futur papa calmé plus tard, Bisca était installée dans la salle d'accouchement, confortablement adossée contre le lit. Enfin, confortablement, question de point de vue étant donné qu'elle avait les jambes surélevées et écartées posées sur des étriers afin que les infirmières puissent vérifier l'avancée de son terme. L'une d'elles vint demander à Alzack s'il souhaitait rester avec la future maman. Ce dernier, n'arrivant plus du tout à parler, hocha vigoureusement la tête sous le petit rire de Bisca. Soudain, une contraction plus forte que les autres la plia entièrement en deux avec un petit cri de douleur.

- Ah, je vois que le petit est pressé, s'exclama gaiement l'une des sages-femmes. Vous en êtes déjà à sept centimètres.

Alzack se rongeait presque les phalanges à présent. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. De la peur ? Sans doute. De l'impatience ? Plus impatient que lui en ce moment, il n'y avait pas. Bisca se repliait de plus en plus souvent avec une grimace et des gémissements. Il ne voulait pas imaginer à quel point cela devait faire mal.

- C'est bientôt l'heure ! s'écria la gynécologue qui s'activait avec les sages-femmes.

Quand elle disait bientôt, c'était de l'ironie, pas vrai ? Parce qu'une heure plus tard, Bisca souffrait toujours le martyr et elle en était à neuf centimètres.

- Je crois que c'est bon, on va pouvoir y aller, les informa la gynécologue. Soufflez, Bisca, détendez-vous, et quand vous sentirez une contraction, vous pousserez. D'accord ?

La future maman hocha faiblement la tête et attrapa la main qu'Alzack lui tendait. Elle se mit à pousser quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'une contraction lui serra le vente, fermant les yeux et lâchant de petits cris. Son mari avait l'impression que sa main n'allait pas tenir le choc tellement elle la serrait fort, mais il ne la retira pas. La jeune femme avait besoin de lui. Au contraire, il l'incita à serrer plus fort si ça pouvait la soulager. Cela lui sembla durer des heures. Des heures durant lesquelles Bisca criait de plus en plus fort et lui broyait les phalanges. Malgré la péridurale que les infirmières lui avaient administré en entrant dans la salle d'accouchement, elle avait horriblement mal, mais elle devait continuer.

- Allez-y, Bisca, il arrive ! Après la tête, le reste passera sans problème, l'encourageait une sage-femme, prête à recevoir le bébé.

Puis, les cris de Bisca se turent. Elle s'affaissa sur le lit, essoufflée et en nage. Alzack, dont la main ressemblait trait pour trait à celle d'un cadavre resté en terre pendant six mois, s'approcha d'elle et lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille.

- Tu es trop forte, ma chérie ! Les copains de la guilde seront fiers de toi, la félicita-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Bisca sourit quand, soudain, un nouveau cri retentit. Mais pas un cri de douleur comme ceux qu'elle avait poussé quelques minutes auparavant. Un cri de faim, de soif, de vie. Un cri aigu et vibrant à vous en casser les oreilles. La sage-femme émergea d'entre les jambes de Bisca, un bébé entre les bras. Il était minuscule et gigotait dans tous les sens, encore couvert de sang.

- C'est une fille, s'écria-t-elle en enveloppant le nouveau-né dans un linge tout doux, puis en le posant sur le ventre de Bisca qui referma ses bras autour de lui en soupirant de joie.

Une infirmière proposa à Alzack de couper le cordon ombilical. Il accepta, malgré le haut-le-cœur qui le prenait à la gorge. Il attrapa les ciseaux chirurgicaux qu'elle lui tendait et, sous ses instructions, sectionna le cordon qui reliait autrefois le bébé à Bisca. Ce dernier resta un peu dans les bras de sa mère qui le berçait avec tendresse, puis fut emmené pour subir le passage au bain. La petite continuait de hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Alzack se demandait comment elle faisait. Il pourrait ainsi refiler son astuce à Macao lorsque ce dernier n'arrivait pas à se faire entendre du reste de la guilde.

… Il se sentait vraiment hébété.

Une infirmière s'approcha d'eux et les informa qu'ils devaient encore rester une heure en salle de naissance, puis qu'ils pourraient regagner leur chambre. Elle en profita pour vérifier que le placenta s'était bien décroché et autorisa Bisca à descendre ses jambes des étriers. Cette dernière soupira en les étirant. Ce que ça faisait mal quand même ! Ils restèrent donc encore une bonne quarantaine de minutes dans la salle, entourés de machines indescriptibles, mais qui bipaient dans tous les sens, avant que la gynécologue ne les autorise à retourner dans la chambre.

Arrivés à destination, la petite était déjà installée dans sa couveuse et dormait à poings fermés. Maintenant qu'elle était propre et habillée, Alzack put la détailler tout son soul sous le regard amusé de sa femme. Le bébé avait déjà une petite houppette aussi noire que ses cheveux. De là, elle tenait de lui, aucun doute là-dessus. Une infirmière arriva quelques minutes plus tard et la sortit de la couveuse avant de la donner à Bisca pour qu'elle lui donne la tétée. C'est que ça avait faim ces petits trucs ! A peine nés et déjà gloutons ! Et la petite ne faisait pas exception, au vu de son regard brillant alors qu'elle tétait goulûment le sein de Bisca. Alzack continuait de s'extasier sur sa fille.

- Il me faudrait son prénom, pour la noter dans les archives, leur expliqua l'infirmière en prenant un stylo et la feuille fixée sur le devant du lit.

Bisca regarda Alzack qui lui rendit son œillade. Ils en avaient déjà discuté depuis des lustres.

- Asuka, répondit-il.

« A » pour le début de son prénom et « suka » pour la fin du prénom de Bisca en phonétique. Simple, mais joli. Quelques minutes, un bébé rassasié et un papa complètement gaga plus tard, un bruit étrange se fit entendre dans l'accueil. Puis des pas et une infirmière qu'on entendait dire d'un ton suppliant :

- S'il vous plait, faites moins de bruit !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain, faisant sursauter Alzack et réveillant Asuka qui commença à pleurer.

- Oups !

- Imbécile !

Macao donna une tape sur la tête de Wakaba. Aucune discrétion, celui-là ! Alzack lança un regard noir aux deux nouveaux arrivants, sa fille en pleurs dans les bras, avant de se figer en apercevant d'autres visages familiers derrière eux. Laki, Vegeta, Droy, Jet, Max, Nab, Kinana, Reedus. Oh là ! Ça sentait le roussi ! Heureusement, ils ne furent pas tous autorisés à entrer dans la chambre – à l'immense soulagement des deux parents – et seuls Macao, Wakaba et Kinana restèrent. Cette dernière s'extasiait devant le bébé fraîchement né que Bisca berçait dans ses bras tandis que les deux hommes félicitaient Alzack en lui tapant affectueusement dans le dos.

- Tu verras, mon vieux, t'auras pas le temps de la voir grandir ta petite, l'avertit Macao en riant.

… Rassurant.

_Boum ! Bam ! Fiou !_

Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient dans la salle d'attente, bon sang ?! Alzack n'osa même pas ouvrir la porte pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Mais, apparemment, d'après les cris qu'il pouvait entendre derrière, Laki avait insinué que Droy était gros et ce dernier avait donc lancé un sort pour prouver qu'être comme ça le rendait plus fort. Le sort aurait alors rebondit sur Jet, puis sur Nab qui aurait frappé Max sans le faire exprès… Non, il n'ouvrirait définitivement pas la porte. Eh bien, avec une guilde pareille, ça promettait pour apprendre le calme à Asuka. Lui et Bisca n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

Pas du tout…

* * *

**Et voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'espère avoir réussi à rester à peu près dans l'ambiance de la musique... Bisous ! Je vous aime ! **


	4. Le temps - Simon & Aries

**Hellow ! Je suis productive en ce moment, on dirait ! Je reviens donc aujourd'hui avec un autre défi "Tableau" du forum Fairies Fans avec, cette fois-ci, le thème Temps et comme personnages Aries et Simon. Ce sont deux perso assez difficiles à mettre en lien, mais, bizarrement, l'idée est venue tout de suite... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Hans Zimmer - Time**

* * *

**Le temps**

_« Le temps ne se saisit pas, il se vit. » - H_

* * *

Que fais-tu, seul, au milieu de ce vide sans fin ? Que fais-tu à l'observer alors que tu n'es même plus en vie ? Tu souffres. Tu pleures. Tu hurles. Une douleur infeste jour après jour ton cœur lorsque tu la regardes, mais qu'elle ne te voit pas. Personne ne te voit plus à présent. Tu es devenu invisible. Tout le monde vit sa vie. Tout le monde tourne au rythme du temps. Mais toi, tu es hors du temps. Un jour, tu ne le vois pas passer. Un autre, il te parait s'étirer à l'infini.

- Le temps n'est que l'expression de ta peine.

Tu sursautes en entendant cette voix derrière toi. Tu te retournes. Une jeune fille se tient devant toi, au milieu de tous ces gens pour lesquels tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un courant d'air froid. Elle, elle te voit. Elle se tient droite, les mains derrière le dos, elle évite ton regard.

- Je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi ? lui demandes-tu, étonné de sa réaction.

- De me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, répondit-elle en se retournant pour partir.

Tu lui attrape le bras. C'est la première fois que tu peux toucher quelqu'un depuis ta mort. Et ça te fais un bien fou. Trop souvent tu as essayé de toucher celle que tu aimais, rien que de lui caresser la joue, pour lui faire comprendre que tu étais là. Mais rien. Jamais rien.

- Le temps est un traitre, dis-tu en la relâchant alors qu'elle se retourne vers toi. Il continue de passer lorsque nous mourrons. Le temps se moque de tous ceux qui sont morts. Il s'enfuie toujours et nous, nous le regardons passer pendant que les vivants le vivent. Ils le vivent de toutes leurs forces tandis que nous, nous devons le laisser filer entre nos mains parce qu'il s'évapore dès que nous essayons de le saisir.

Elle te regarde en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ses cheveux roses enroulés sur eux-mêmes battent un instant sur ses joues. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lui parler. Il émane d'elle une sorte d'aura à la fois candide et mystérieuse. Une aura que tu devines emplie d'une sagesse infinie.

- Il ne demande qu'à toi de le saisir. Tu le peux si tu le veux, murmure-t-elle en baissant de nouveau les yeux tout en tripotant les cornes de bélier à moitié dissimulées dans sa chevelure. Du moins, tu le pourras à nouveau si tu deviens un esprit stellaire.

- Un esprit stellaire ?

- Un esprit qui appartient à un constellationniste. Ce dernier peut l'invoquer sur Terre. Mais l'esprit stellaire vit dans le monde des esprits. Et chacun d'eux représente l'une des constellations. Si tu veux bien nous rejoindre, le temps s'écoulera de nouveau pour toi. En revanche, si tu veux rester ici, libre à toi. Mais tu ne pourras jamais saisir le temps. Le temps ne se saisit pas.

Tu fermes les yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? la questionnes-tu en gardant toujours les yeux fermés.

- Pour te proposer de venir avec moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es différent des autres, explique-t-elle, et tu entends au ton de sa voix qu'elle a relevé la tête. Ton amour pour Erza est pur. Tu es quelqu'un de pur, Simon. Une personne qui n'a jamais hésité à se sacrifier pour les autres. Ton âme est emplie de pureté.

Tu rouvres les yeux. Elle te tend la main. Une main fine et à l'air délicat, mais que tu soupçonnes d'être plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air. Tu regardes autour de toi. Erza rit de bon cœur, entourée de ses amis de Fairy Tail. Elle est heureuse. Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. Mais tu attrapes quand même la main de l'esprit. Une lumière aveuglante t'entoure. Tout n'est plus que lumière en toi.

Tu sens quelque chose dans ton dos et, soudain, des plumes volent. Une aile d'un blanc immaculé s'étend, comme pour te protéger. D'autres plumes tombent. Une seconde aile se déploie. Elles sont absolument magnifiques. Elles sont immenses. Tu as l'impression d'être plus léger, qu'un énorme poids vient de libérer ton cœur. La lumière diminue. Tu te trouves à présent dans une salle au plafond étoilé. Une constellation apparaît au milieu de toutes les autres. La constellation de la colombe.

- Bienvenue à toi, Columbae, esprit de la Colombe.

Tu baisses la tête. Et tu sais exactement qui sont les personnes que tu vois devant toi. Des esprits stellaires. Tu sais quelle est ta mission. Tu hoches la tête dans une tentative de remerciement muet. Ils te sourient chaleureusement. Et, avec ces sourires, tu sens le temps s'écouler à nouveau en toi.

* * *

**Et voilà ! A bientôt pour le prochain ! Gros bisous ! **


End file.
